The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved flow regulators. More specifically it pertains to flow regulators which are utilized to control the emission of a fluid under pressure from a tube or conduit.
Although the flow regulators of the invention are capable of being utilized for a wide variety of different purposes, they are primarily intended for use in agricultural watering or irrigation type applications. It will be recognized that many different "emitter" or "dripper" or similar structures have been developed and utilized for agricultural watering or irrigation type purposes.
Certain effective structures as are known for such utilization are constructed so as to utilize an elongated tube or conduit capable of expanding or contracting in cross-sectional configuration in accordance with the internal pressure of water within such a tube or conduit. In dispensing structures of this type such expansion and contraction is utilized to move a wall of a tube or conduit in such a manner that there is relative motion between a hole in such a wall and a flow control member mounted on the tube or conduit. Dispensing structures of this type normally utilize a series of such flow control members and associated holes located along the length of an elongated tube or conduit.
Although structures of this type are effective and utilitarian, they are not particularly desirable for use in certain types of applications. Dispensing structures as indicated in the preceding are in effect pressure actuated or pressure responsive. In other words, the amount of a fluid such as water which will be emitted from a dispensing structure as indicated in the preceding will vary in accordance with the pressure of the fluid within such a structure.
Because there will be a pressure drop in an elongated tube or conduit conveying water from one end of the tube or conduit to various different dispensing structures located along the length of such tube or conduit, the amount of water emitted at various dispensing structures as indicated along a tube or conduit will vary in accordance with the pressure at such a dispensing structure and this in turn will vary in accordance with the distance of such a dispensing structure from the end of the tube or conduit which receives liquid under pressure.
Also a dispensing structure as indicated in the preceding can be considered to be relatively disadvantageous for use on hillsides and the like where the tube or conduit may extend at different elevations. The pressure at a particular dispensing structure in such a tube or conduit extending at various elevations will vary depending upon the altitude or elevation of such a dispensing structure. As a consequence of this the amount of water distributed or emitted at various dispensing structures located at various different elevations along the length of the tube or conduit will vary depending upon the location of a dispensing structure.